fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Lemon Kingdom
Paper Mario: Journey to the Lemon Kingdom, is the 4th game in the Paper Mario series. Plot Peach recieves a letter from her sister, Princess Lemon Toadstool. She has invited Peach to visit her in the Lemon Kingdom, the country that she rules over. Peach invites Mario and Luigi to come with. Bowser hears about this through the grapevine and follows them there. Prologue: A Rough Landing The plane lands safely, and Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, some Toads, and Peach step out into Lemon Town. One of Bowser's airships lands next to them, and Bowser gets out and goes after Peach. Mario fights him and Toadsworth and Luigi remind him how to use action commands and such. Bowser is defeated, and is having a tantrum, but he is interuppted by a large boom. Everyone goes to the center of town and sees that the giant landmark clock tower has been destroyed, and in it's place is a giant bomb on the ground, with a timer on it. A toad with a black cap and red spots steps out from behind it and gives a speech about how the bomb has a time of 10 days on it before it explodes, and the Mushroom World is destroyed. What can Mario do about it? Get the seven Moonstones and deliver them to him and the bomb will be defused. He then runs off and grabs Peach before any more questions can be asked. Bowser freaks out and passes out. A shaman, Merlem, takes Mario backs to his house and tells him about the Moonstones. Moonstones were created by the Gods in the early years of the worlds so they could be called on when people needed anything. Eventually people abused them and asked for things like money, power, and fame so they were hidden across the kingdom. The toad must want them to call the Gods for power. The first Moonstone is guarded by the Guardian Tree in the Forest Sanctuary in Rectangle Forest. When Mario leaves to go to the forest, a Goomba (Goombarry) with a green baseball cap walks up to Mario and offers/begs to help. Mario agrees, and they continue to Rectangle Forest. Chapter 1: Heaven on Lemons Mario and Goombarry eventually approach the entrance to the forest. Eventually, they come to a fork in the road. One way goes to the Forest Sanctuary, but a giant spider web is blocking the way, so Mario must go to Koopa Forest Village. He explains to the Mario, Koopad, that the way is blocked and the elderly Koopa explains that it was overtaken by Spider Fuzzies and there's no way to get through unless you have some sort of fire, which you don't, but the Queen of the Fairies might. Too bad the entrance to the Fairy's Fountain is on the other side of a river and there's no bridge. Mario tells Koopad and a Koopa with a pink shell and a black ponytail, Shelley, overhears them and offers to help. Mario shoots her shell across the river to hit a switch, and they can now cross. Mario and co. enter and the Queen of the Fairies makes them prove themselves by answering a quiz, and every question they get wrong they must fight 2 fairies. Once Mario gets all 5 questions correct, the Queen of the Fairies will hand you a torch. Once Mario and co. gets to the entrance, a horde of Spider Fuzzies attack as a boss. After they are defeated they burn down the web and go in to find some Dayzees looking mournful- THey won't even talk to you. Mario goes and asks the Guardian Tree for a Moonstone and explains why. The GT says you must be a true hero to get it, but then he realizes he's talking to Mario. Then he explains Spider Fuzzies have been making him sick. If you defeat them he will give you the moonstone. After going through the dungeon you will encounter Queen Spider Fuzzy. After being defeated the Guardian Tree will give you the Moonstone, then say it is too late and pass away peacefully. Mario and co. return to Lemon Town and Merlem tells them the next Moonstone is in Dusty Rusty Outpost. 9 days remain. Chapter 2: Railroad Rumble The Desert Outpost! To get there, Mario must go through the Dusty Rusty Desert. There used to be a train there, but it stopped running after the tracks were destroyed for some strange reason. Mario must cross the desert on foot. Merlem gives Mario some advice- Always stay next to the tracks. If you don't and take a screen with no railroad tracks, then you'll have to venture across several screens of repeating desert until Mario passes out from heat and ends up back at the start of the tracks. Eventually Mario gets to Dusty Rusty Outpost. Some people wearing mine helmets and gear approach Mario and tell him many miners were trapped when the mine collapsed. Mario chooses to go in and look for any survivors, and a green Bob-omb with a miner's helmet helps and comes with. Venturing through the mines, Mario rescues 5 miners, each from a giant Mega Mole. As Mario is leaving, he remembers the Moonstone! A camo shy guy is holding it, and runs to take a long train facing the direction away from Lemon Town. Mario hops on the caboose and gets up to the front car. The camo Shy Guy reveals himself as Spy Guy and they duel. Mario wins, and his partner realizes no one is driving the train... Mario grabs the Moonstone and jumps off quickly. The train crashes and the heroes are safe. Merlem tells them the next Moonstone is in Gangville. 8 days remain. Chapter 3: The Bad Side of Town Gangville can be described like Mos Eisley- A wretched hive of scum and villainy. Mewlem tells Mario to tread carefully. The only way to get to Gangville is through the Lemon Sewers. After you go through the sewers and get to Gangville, a Toad immediately ushers you to an alley, because there's a huge fight going on in the middle of the street. The Toad explains there are 2 gangs here: The Reds and the Blues. Mario thinks that the gangs should know a little something about something, so he decides to join the Reds for obvious reasons. The leader of the Reds, a Pianta with a huge mustache and a black suit and shades lets him join because Mario is dressed for the job. Now since Vinny, the Pianta, likes Mario, he assigns him to do many tasks, such as beating up groups of Reds in X area or delivering "protection" to certain people. After doing 5 of his jobs, he will give you some "protection"... for 100 coins. Mario can either pay and get a new partner, or fight a group of Piantas that you can't win against. He gives Mario a night to rest, but if he doesn't get his money by tomorrow night bad things will happen. Get money by beating enemies or finding money in secret rooms. If you don't get 100 by night then it's a game over and you start again at the beginning of the day. ONce you have 100 coins, Vinny will call Mario and tell him to meet him in Mario's room. Inside, Johnny, a Pianta, joins Mario as his next partner. Now you must do more tasks, but can only use Johnny. Soon enough you get a mission to find Vinny's daughter. She is in an alley smooching her boyfriend. Mario tells Vinny and he's okay with it. FInally, on the 3rd day of Gangville, Vinny's daughter is missing again, but Vinny pays it no mind before a tough-looking Craw that isa Blue tells Mario that Vinny's daughter is being held hostage for 1,000,000,000,000,000 coins and the Reds' disembandment. Mario tells VInny and Vinny makes Mario go through the Blue's hideout. At the end they find the tough Blue and fight him, but he says Vinny's Daughter is somewhere else- Gangville High. Mario must go through the school and get into the auditorium. Then Mario fights the Blue's leader, Prawn, a Craw. Mario fights him and Vinny's daughter is released safely. There's a sappy scene where they reunite and thank Mario, and Johnny gets an order from Vinny to keep following him. Finally, Vinny gives Mario a Moonstone as thanks! Merlem tells Mario the next Moonstone is in Lemon Stadium. Chapter 4: Battle of the Bands Chapter 5: Jungle Rumble Chapter 6: The Unjust King Chapter 7: The Lost Kingdom Chapter 8: Peach's Last Hope Characters Playable *Mario *Peach (Only at the end of every chapter) *Bowser (Only at the end of every chapter) Partners *Goombarry *Shelley *Bobby-omb *Johnny Pianta *Booter *Shy Gal *Ninjerry *Sir Spear *Dopple (optional) See Also *List of Paper Mario: The Lemon Kingdom bosses *List of Paper Mario: The Lemon Kingdom locations *List of Paper Mario: The Lemon Kingdom enemies *List of Paper Mario: The Lemon Kingdom items and badges Sequel Because of the overwhelmingly positive response to this game, FOF, Inc and Nintendo will again work together on a second Paper Mario game. No other details are confirmed. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Games Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games